Nächtliche Gedanken
by Damira
Summary: Kathryn ist deprimiert und schreibt ihre Gedanken auf. Pairing JC und C7(angedeutet)


**Summary:** Kathryn ist deprimiert und schreibt ihre Gedanken auf.  
**Rating:** PG (wenn überhaupt)  
**Pairing:** Chakotay/Janeway, Chakotay/Seven jeweils nur angedeutet  
**Author's Note:** Das war mein erster Versuch eine Fanfiction-Story zu schreiben. Bisher habe ich nur Aufsätze, Briefe oder Gedichte geschrieben. Also seid nicht zu hart zu mir. _Lest bitte die Notizen unten.  
_**Disclaimer:** Star Trek Voyager gehört Paramount. Es liegt mir fern irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen. Diese Geschichte entstand ohne finanziellen Hintergrund.  
**Feedback:** Ist willkommen, wer mir eine E-mail schreiben möchte, sollte etwas Aussagekräftiges in die Betreffszeile schreiben, sonst lösche ich die Mail ungelesen.  
**Widmung:** Für alle J/C-er, deren schöne Geschichten mir Lust machten mal selbst zum Stift zu greifen.  
**Beta:** Habe ich keine mehr, brauche dringend eine neue! Wer Interesse hat, meldet sich bitte bei mir per E-mail.

**Nächtliche Gedanken**

Einfach alles scheint mit Schmerz verbunden zu sein.

Unter euch zu sein bereitet mir Schmerzen – mental – nicht körperlich. Ich versuche mit euch fröhlich zu sein, doch ich kann es nicht. Immer ist da dieser dumpfe Schmerz in meinem Innern.

Ich bin auf einer eurer Partys – eine Pflichtübung für mich! Ich versuche mich zu entspannen und lache etwas zu laut – klirrend – und alle sehen mich leicht irritiert an.

Ich bin viel zu verspannt, weil ich merke, dass ich hier fehl am Platze bin. Ich gehöre nicht dazu, nirgends!

Ich war immer stolz auf meine Individualität, meine Integrität, doch in solchen Momenten, wie diesen, merke ich, wie einsam das macht.

Ich versuche auf euch zuzugehen, doch ich kann und will die Kontrolle nicht verlieren!

Ihr merkt, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin mich euch einfach anzuschließen. Dennoch bezieht ihr mich nicht mit ein.

In euren Augen bin ich geschlechtslos, immer stark, entschlossen, konsequent und ... unberührbar. Ich bin euer Beschützer, die Quelle eurer Kraft, euren Mutes.

Deshalb habt ihr mich auf dieses Podest gestellt, wie eine dieser Ölgötzen aus längst vergangener Zeit. Von dieser Erhöhung komme ich nicht allein herunter, der Abstand zu euch ist zu groß.

Ich sollte euer Führer, euer Vorbild sein, über alles andere erhaben. Diese Rolle übernahm ich gern und mit Stolz. Doch die Fassade bröckelt, ich kann diesem Ideal nicht mehr hundertprozentig entsprechen. Also wahre ich die Distanz zu euch.

Ja, schlimmer noch! Ich habe um das Podest noch eine Mauer aus den Vorschriften und Protokollen gebaut, damit ihr nicht sehen könnt, dass eure Götze nicht perfekt ist. – Und auch dafür, dass ich nicht so einfach aus der Rolle ausbrechen kann.

Ich habe meine Seele eingesperrt, übrig ist nur noch euer Captain, der euch nach Hause führt.

... und da gibt es noch dich. Du siehst mich an, wir scherzen, ich lache mit dir. Doch nach jedem Lachen krampft sich mein Herz zusammen. Es gibt keine unbeschwerte Freude mehr für mich.

Du liebst mich, ich weiß es, du hast es mir gesagt.

Und ich? Ich habe dich zurückgestoßen, dich immer wieder verletzt. Du glaubst sicher, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich habe. Doch dem ist nicht so.

Ich liebe dich mit Leib und Seele, so sehr, dass es schon fast weh tut. Immer, wenn du versuchtest dich mir zu nähern und ich dich wegstieß, war es so als ob ich meine eigene Seele im Würgegriff hätte.

Ich würde dir so gern nachgeben, meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Doch es ist nun schon soweit, dass ich mich nicht einmal in absolut privaten Momenten komplett von der Rolle des Captains lösen kann.

Deine Augen ... in ihnen könnte ich mich verlieren. Sie sind so unglaublich schön und klar.

Doch leider haben sie inzwischen den Glanz verloren, den sie immer annahmen, wenn du mich ansahst. Manchmal glaube ich es zerreißt mich innerlich, wenn ich dich so sehe.

Inzwischen ist es offensichtlich, ich habe in dir die Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft getötet. Manchmal siehst du mich so gedankenverloren an, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst. In diesen Augenblicken ist da eine Wehmut in deinem Blick, die mich erkennen lässt wie sehr ich dir weh tat.

Ich glaub' du musst mich dafür hassen. Du legtest mir dein Herz zu Füßen und ich bin draufgetreten. Das war keine böse Absicht von mir. Die Umstände hier an Bord sind nur so unglücklich. Ich bin der Captain, du gehörst zu meiner Crew, ich darf dich nicht lieben.

Diese Schwäche kann ich mir nicht erlauben, wenn ich es zuließe und die Rolle des Captain ablegte, dann fände ich den Weg nicht mehr zurück. Ich könnte nicht mehr der Captain sein, den meine Crew verdient hat.

Damals auf New Earth gab es keine Regeln und Vorschriften mehr. Es war wie ein wunderschöner Traum. Wir zwei allein auf einem Planeten. Doch ich habe zulange gebraucht um mich von Starfleet zu lösen. Gerade als ich soweit war mir meine Liebe zu dir einzugestehen, kam die Voyager zurück und die Realität hatte uns wieder. Da war kein Platz mehr für die Kathryn, die Chakotay liebt. Da war nur noch genug Raum für Kathryn, den Captain.

Wenn du nur wüßtest wie es in mir aussieht. Vielleicht könntest du mir verzeihen, dass ich dich so oft verletzte. Es war wohl reiner Selbstschutz. Ich stieß dich weg, damit ich nicht verletzt werde. Früher oder später wäre es sicher schief gegangen. Wie hätte es auch jemals halten können? Ein Captain muss unantastbar sein und das ist bei einer Liebesbeziehung mit meinem 1. Offizier nicht gewährleistet. Die Föderation schätzt es nicht, wenn deren Captains mit Untergebenen fraternisieren.

Oh mein Gott, wenn ich mich hier so höre, stelle ich fest, dass ich mich schon wieder hinter den Vorschriften verstecke und meine Fehler damit zu rechtfertigen suche.

Es hilft alles nichts, ich habe unser beider Glück zerstört, noch bevor es richtig anfangen konnte. Du verlierst das Interesse an mir, wendest dich einer anderen zu. Das verletzt mich sehr.

Aber habe ich ein Recht darauf verletzt zu sein? Nein, das habe ich natürlich nicht. Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, habe all deine Annäherungsversuche abgeblockt.

Wir hatten eine wundervolle, enge Freundschaft, nicht mehr. Nun scheint selbst die auszukühlen. Ich wollte dich auf Abstand halten, aus Angst ich könnte dir meine wahren Gefühle zeigen und dabei unsere Freundschaft zerstören.

Nur irgendwie hat das nicht so funktioniert wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Ich habe meine Gefühle verschweigen können, nur in manchen Augenblicken hätte in dir ein Verdacht aufkeimen können. Das hat funktioniert. Unsere Freundschaft habe ich dennoch zerstört, nicht völlig, nein. Aber ich habe ihr einen Schlag versetzt von dem sie sich wahrscheinlich nie mehr erholen wird.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke treten mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich bin einsam und unglücklich, weil ich nicht in der Lage war meine Gefühle zuzulassen.

Jetzt ist es zu spät. Du machst ihr den Hof und sie wird sich so einen Fang wie dich nicht entgehen lassen.

Doch vielleicht ist es besser so, sie wird dich bestimmt nicht so verletzen wie ich. Sie macht dich sicher glücklich...

Ende -

... zumindest vorerst.

**Unbedingt lesen!**

Ich habe, auf den Wunsch einer Freundin hin, an einer zweiten Version dieser Story geschrieben. Sie hat von mir ein Happy End für J/C verlangt.

Die ersten 16.000 Wörter habe ich schon geschrieben. J/C sind zusammen, aber ich konnte mich nicht überwinden, ihnen zu schnell ein "Happily ever after" zu verschaffen.

Der Titel passt nun nicht mehr und ich will auch noch ein paar Turbulenzen einbauen. Die Rahmenhandlung habe ich im Kopf, aber ich bin leider stecken geblieben.

Ich brauche dringend eine neue Beta, die mir hilft die 2. Version zu bearbeiten. Sie ist deutlich NC-17 und muss für auf R abgespeckt werden. Eine deutliche Trennung in Kapitel hat sie leider auch noch nicht.  
Also, wer Interesse hat sich an diese Katastrophe heranzuwagen, meldet sich bitte bei mir. 

Diese Story schrieb Domaris (alias Damira) im März 2003.


End file.
